Multiple collection devices for the procurement of specimens to be analyzed in a clinical microbiology laboratory exist. These devices are typically designed so that different types of microorganisms can be retrieved and identified from the source from which the specimens are collected (blood, sputum, urine, stool, etc.). Adapted to the current setting of manual processing in the microbiology laboratory, these devices are not adequate for processing on an automated platform.
In the identification of pathogenic organisms in a clinical setting, a significant issue is decreasing the turnaround time from specimen collection to results reporting. This is true especially in a situation of biological contamination or in the field. A lot of the specimen preparation time is spent in the growth and concentration of the pathogens to be identified. In order to reduce this time, it is advantageous to start the growth phase as soon as the specimen is collected. Positive specimen identification is imperative to ensure the quality of the results reported on each and every specimen.
The automation of the clinical microbiology laboratory requires a standard device that can be integrated easily into the process of specimen collection and in the automated processing of identification of pathogen(s) and determination of the appropriate antibiotic therapy. Today, no standard device for medical microbiology exists. The invention described here addresses these and related needs.